Bad Romance
by xx.berrymartini.xx
Summary: rose and schorpius r dating, but scorpius likes lily and lily likes scorpius. wat wil happen? FIRST FANFIC! NO FLAMES PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first fanfic. I hoep u lyk it. no flames plz!! in this fanfic Scorpius and rose and albus r in 6****th**** yr and lily and her frends r in forth yr. james is in sevnths yr.**

BAD ROMANCE

in hogwart's lily potter was walking down to the great hall when she saw scorpius malfoy. he was going out with her cousin rose. but everyone new that scorpius fancyed lily.

lily fancied scorpius to. but if she started going out with him rose would hate her FOUR EVA!

everyone went into the great hall for lunch and dumbldoor had an anounsment 2 make.

'this year their will be a yule ball' he said.

the hole school cheered. lily relly wanted to ask scorpius, but she new that rose woud kill her.

'it wil b on christmas eve' said dumbledoor. he sat down and every1 started talking. scorpius (who was in grifynndoor) asced rose immideately (**a/n: lol is that how u spell it?)**.

rose sed yes, and lily got up and went to potions cos she wos upset. potions was her favurite subject. then prophecer grant came in. he was very goodlooking, and lily's best friend alyssa fancied him. alyssa came in with lily's other friends detopa, sidawnia and avvie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'hey lily w'ere going to hogsmeade' said avvie. 'do u wanna come' now that voldy was gone, the students abuv 5fifth yr were aloud to go 2 hogsmeade weneva dey wanted to. unless it was during school hours. but they had 2 ask a teachers persimmon.

'okey' seid lily. 'we can by stuff fro the ylue ball!'

'that's a good idea' said sidawnia.

'lily r u going 2 ask scorpius to the ball' asked detopa.

'no rose wuld kil me. shes my cousin and i wuldnt want too betray her.'

'sedute him' sed alyssa.

'omg!' i said 'thats a awesome idea'

we went to profeser grant's office, and he said we could go as long as we were back by 11;00.

They went to hogsmeade and decided to go to supré first. Lily bought a gold dress, gold highells and a gold clutch. **(LINK ON PROFILE)**. none of the others liked supre so they went to forever new which was across the streat. The rules of the ball that were you HAVE to where dress robes, so lily decided that she would just wear plain blak robes over da topp.

Avvie bought a wite dress, a blak leather jacket, blak high-heals, a gold necklace, a goldish pearl bracelet, pearl earings **(link on profile0**. she decided that they should ask professer grant for permission to not wear dress robes cos he liked them and would let them do anything.

Then they went to david jones and detopa bought a black skirt, the same blak jacket as avvie, a stripy blak and wite top, stripy leggings, blak mari-jains, blak nailpolish, a blak necklace and sunglasses **(link on profile)**.

sidawnia bought a purple dress, an orange leather jacket, burberry-pattern gumboots, a gold handbag, and turquoise nail-polish **(link on profile)**.

alyssa bought a blak strapless top, blak leggings, a wite skirt, whit highgeels, and pearl necklace **(link on profile)**

They decided the lily looked the best out off them all.

They left hogsmede and went back 2 da castle.

'who do you want to go with 2 da ball?' sed sidawnia.

'I want to go with james' sed avvie.

'hes my bro' sed lily 'hes to old 4 u'

'i no hu alyssa wonts to go with!!!!!!!!!!!1' sed detopa.

'proffy grant' asked sidawnia.

'yes!1' sed lily.

'know i do'not!' sed alyssa.

'whateva' sed avvie.

they arrived at the castle and proffy grant was they're.

'hello girls it is good that you are back because we are hearing rumurs of death eater meetings so know one is allowed to hogmeade with no teachers' sed proffy grant.

'oh noes' sed alyssa who fancyed professor grant.

'we will be going to bed now' sed detopa.

'yes we will' sed sidawnia.

The girls went up to there beds and went to sleep.

**thank you 4 reading!!!!!!1 review but NO FLAMES PLZ!!!!!!!!!1**


	2. Chapter 2

**omg i only got ONE GOOD REVIEW! thx razzlecolaying!!! luv ya!!**

the next morning the girl's got up and went down 2 breckfast.

dumbledoore had a nother anowncement. 'we hav three new student's. there names are fiorellia worthington-snape, isabellia worthington-snape and aerxes worthington-snape. fiorellia and isabellia are in gryffindor and aerxes is in slytherin. they wil all be in sixth yr.

the new students wer already sitting at the gryffindorr table.

'hi i'm fiorellia' said one of the girls. fiorellia had long golden hair down to her waist. her eyes were bright blue, like the colur of the sky.

the other, who was isabellia, had long copper-red hair and bright green eyes, like apples.

'r u triplet's' asked detopa?

'yer we r' sed isabellia. 'but our brothers in sltyrhein.'

'we're did u go b4 hear' sed avvie.

'we weant to beaxbutons (**a/n: soz i don't know how to spell it!!!!!!)**' sed fiorellia. 'but madam maxim died and the new headmistress is terrible so we came here.'

the bell rang and everyone went to they're classes.

'do you like the new girls?' asked sidawnia.

'i like them' said lily. 'they're nice. they'll probably b friends with rose and her friends though.' lily didn't like rose anymore.

Suddenly a huge bang came from the great hall.

'omigod what was that' sed lily.

There was another bang and it was followed by screaming.

rose ran up to the group. 'omigod you have to get to the common room!!!!!'

'what is it?' said alyssa.

'just run!!' said rose.

They ran to the common room. Rose sealed the door with a spell that lily hadn't heard of befor.

'wow what's that?' sed detopa.

'it's a spell my mum taught me during the holidays.' she said.

'cool' said sidawnia. 'so what's out there?'

'voldemort' said rose.

**soz 4 such a short chappie but I thought this woz a good place to end it!! review plz but no flames!**


End file.
